This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center for Environmental Health Science (CEHS) is a nationally competitive interdisciplinary research program established in 2000 to study the mechanisms of human disease and environmental impacts on those diseases to evaluate: the impact of various particulates including asbestos, metals and organics on neurodegenerative, respiratory and immune dysfunction, cardiovascular and developmental diseases, cancer and gene environment interactions. The CEHS research agenda is consistent with regional and national needs and is a major contributor to the biomedical research goals of The University of Montana. The overall goals of the current funding period are to build on the successes of the initial period of COBRE support to further expand the biomedical research program and to achieve sustainability. Specific goals include: 1) expand the number of externally-funded investigators;2) strengthen research facility Cores;3) increase critical mass of investigators;and 4) position the Center for training grant and program project grants including a Superfund Basic Research Center (P42). Four aims will be undertaken to achieve these goals: 1) promote the development of CEHS faculty through the support of sub-projects that will lead to independent research grant applications;2) provide state-of-the-art research Facilities Cores that sustain a nationally competitive research environment for all University of Montana biomedical research investigators;3) sustain a support network for CEHS investigators that promotes infrastructure development, collaborative interaction and facilitates mentoring;and 4) expand the critical mass of competitive CEHS investigators at The University of Montana through strategic recruitment of new faculty. The purpose of the administrative core is to facilitate achievement of the overall goals and aims of the project.